


Two Weeks in May

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Quarantine, Reunions, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: Rhett and Link are miserable without each other and running out of content for their channels. They hatch a plan to quarantine at their creative house for 2 weeks to stockpile content and give their families some breathing room. These two didn't realize just how much they needed this time together with nothing to distract them... except each other.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 68
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

It was easy to make the decision once the families were consulted. Jessie was more than ready to have Rhett out of the house. His constant wandering from room to room like a lost puppy was getting old and she really wanted her living room back. With Rhett gone she could air out the garage too. Ever since he had claimed it as “his space” it had developed a general smell of funk. Link’s family agreed he could use a little time away too. Not only did he seem to have an unhealthy gray pallor these days, but his compulsion to follow his family members from room to room cleaning up everything they left in their wake was making them all crazy. When he dumped out Christy’s cup of tea before she had even finished it, it was the last straw. “Go! Just go and get out from under our feet for a while. We can all use the break.”

So, it was decided. Rhett and Link would spend the last two weeks of the Los Angeles County “safer at home” order together at their creative house. The order was set to expire May 15th, exactly two weeks from the date they would move into the house together. Rhett explained to the families that it was perfect because just in case one of them had the virus and exposed the other they could self quarantine for 14 days and not miss the state reopening. Everyone was on board and the two friends were eager to be back together. 

The plan was to use the time in the creative house to film as much content as possible. Rhett and Link calculated that they could film at least two episodes of GMM a day. They were almost out of canned episodes so it was vital they increase their production rate. Being in one place together would also make it possible to film Society content which the boys knew was sorely lacking during this quarantine. They could easily film car vlogs too since Link was bringing his Audi and they already had several ideas for filming Saturday vlogs for the Rhett and Link channel. Their plan was solid. 

“Link, this could be our most creative time yet.” Rhett said with excitement as they closed out their nightly facetime chat. “Two weeks, just you and me, it’s gonna be like Syme Dorm all over again.” 

“Great. Can’t wait for your stinky socks and dirty dishes everywhere.” Link rolled his eyes playfully. He tried his best to keep his sheer exhilaration contained, but his big grin told the truth. “Goodnight, Rhett.”

“Goodnight, bo. See you tomorrow.” 

* * *

As Link pulled into the driveway of their house his stomach did a flip-flop. He hadn’t been this excited for something since he and Rhett spent that week writing Buddy System in the AirStream in Malibu. The little gray house sat quietly. It looked peaceful and full of potential.To Link it was the most beautiful place he had seen in a very long time. 

He pressed the remote in his glove box and opened the small attached garage. As the door went up he saw the silver FJ was already parked inside. Link’s heart began to race. He smiled and mumbled “jerk” under his breath then closed the garage door again and turned off his car. Rhett was already somewhere inside their house and Link couldn’t wait another second to see him. He jogged to the door. His bags and supplies would have to wait. For now, Link had to see Rhett and make sure this was real.

Link walked into the living room with it’s comfy blue sofa and big screen tv. He could see Rhett’s backpack on the coffee table. 

He called out, “Rhett?! You here, brother?” 

Before he could even finish his question the tall bearded man he had been looking for came around the corner. Rhett looked just as Link remembered him, maybe a bit shaggier and his arms looked more toned, but otherwise it was the same Rhett. He wore a warm sentimental smile on his face. It took Link’s breath away and he tried not to burst into tears. 

Rhett stopped and held out his arms. Link rushed forward and buried his face in Rhett’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s middle and grabbed fistfuls of the white t-shirt he wore. He held on like he was afraid Rhett might disappear if Link didn’t hold him tight to the spot. Rhett pulled Link in as close as possible and hugged the smaller man tightly. He placed a soft kiss on Link's silver gray hair and breathed in the smell of clean clothes and hair product, the smell of Link.

“I missed you too,” Rhett whispered to his friend. 

The men stayed like this comforting each other and swaying gently until they felt the tension leave each other’s bodies. Link finally loosened his grip and leaned back smiling up at Rhett.

“You parked in the garage, you jerk.” 

Rhett huffed out a laugh and poked at Links ribs causing him to squeal and jump out of reach. 

“Don’t do that, man!” Link said through laughter.

Link felt the happiest he had in weeks. It was like the clouds had finally parted and a ray of sunlight came shining down on his life in the shape of his best friend. 

“Come on. Let’s go get your stuff so we can map out our plan of attack for the week,” Rhett said.

The pair walked out and Link popped the trunk on the Audi. Rhett stood back and took in the contents. There was a large suitcase he assumed was filled with clothes, a box of recording equipment, 2 reusable shopping bags of groceries, an old milk crate filled with albums, and a leather duffle bag. He grabbed one strap of the bag and held it out to Link.

“I know what all this other stuff is, but what’s in here?” Rhett asked.

Link snatched the bag out of Rhett’s hands. 

“It’s my toiletries, man,” Link said with a smile, “it takes a lot to look this pretty.”

Rhett shook his head, but the cheeks peeking out of his beard revealed how he really felt. He grabbed half of the trunk’s contents and headed toward the house.

Once the pair had everything inside they began sorting things into the appropriate rooms. The two bags of groceries were put on the kitchen counter, minus one banana which Rhett proceeded to eat immediately. The albums were put by the stereo system in the living room. The recording equipment was put in the dining area on the infamous “round table of dim lighting.” Rhett and Link had a couple trusted crew members bring it over the day before to give their Ear Biscuits recordings a more authentic feel. The only thing left were Link’s suitcase and giant toiletry bag which the pair carried down the hall to the “extra room”. 

Link stood awkwardly in the doorway of what was to be their bedroom. 

“Uhhh, what happened? That’s not twin beds,” Link’s voice went soft and airy like it did when Rhett knew he was embarrassed or nervous about something. 

Rhett cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’m not sure. I texted David Hill a budget and told him to get the best beds he could at IKEA and this is what he bought.” Rhett nodded toward the king size bed against the far wall. 

He continued speaking quickly, as if he were a child in trouble, “and when I got here this morning and saw it, I didn’t have the heart to call him and tell him to take it back. He spent all that time putting it together and who knows if there’s even a box to return it in. And anyway it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll take the couch. It’ll be fine.”

Link tossed his suitcase down on the bed. He shook his head and threw his hands up.

“Naw, man, don’t worry about it. It’s not like it’s the first time,” Link chuckled, “and as long as you’re okay with me being wrapped around you in the morning, then it’s fine with me.” Link winked at Rhett and began unpacking. Rhett could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

“Sounds good. I’ll go order us some delivery for dinner. In-N-Out?” Rhett asked.

“Yeees! I’ll take my usual,” Link said.

As Rhett walked down the hall back towards the kitchen, he willed the butterflies in his stomach to go away. He and Link hadn’t shared a bed in forever and he was surprised to see the idea still had such an effect on him. He could tell the next two weeks were going to be important in their shared history, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why they felt just so significant yet. The only thing Rhett knew for sure was he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone on Link’s sleeping face as it rested on Rhett’s chest. The pair ending up in this position was inevitable, just as it had always been. It was as if their bodies were drawn together, whether they were lucid or not. Rhett took in Link’s face. It was the most relaxed Rhett had seen him since this whole quarantine began. Link’s brow was smooth, no signs of that little furrow that showed annoyance. His lips were soft and plump, no signs of the pinched mouth that showed anxiety. His cheeks were rosy, no sign of the pale tone his skin had taken recently. Rhett resisted the urge to reach up and stroke his cheek. It had hollowed during their time apart. Instead he let his hand rest on his own belly right next to Link’s. What would it be like to lace their fingers together. Would it bring Link more peace? Rhett liked the thought of that, making Link happy. He slipped out of bed as carefully as possible. Link stirred and hugged the pillow that Rhett left behind, but did not wake. 

The coffee percolated in the kitchen. This pot was much cheaper than the ones either Rhett or Link had in their homes, but it would do. As long as it gave Link the caffeine boost he needed to get through the morning they had planned, Rhett would say it had served its purpose. 

Rhett placed two mugs on the counter and turned to pull the toast out of the toaster, when he noticed Link standing in the kitchen doorway watching him. He was wearing his t-shirt and boxers and a smile that lit up the little grey house. Rhett couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was with his shiny blue eyes and messy hair. 

“Hey, buddy, ready to get down to business today?” Rhett asked as he poured Link a cup of coffee.

Link padded over in his stocking feet and grabbed the mug. 

“Yeah, is that toast for me?” He asked, “I’m starving. Feels like I haven’t eaten anything for weeks.” 

Rhett nodded, “Go ahead, take it. It’s yours.”

Link carried his breakfast to the small table in the corner of the kitchen where Rhett joined him to have his tea and oatmeal. They ate in peaceful silence. 

“How’d you sleep?” Link asked sheepishly. He kept his eyes focused on his toast. 

“Not bad. Kept thinking Barbara was under the covers every time your hairy legs rubbed up against mine,” Rhett teased loudly as he finished off his oatmeal. 

Link blushed, “Sorry, I tried, but once I’m asleep there’s no telling what will happen.”

“Hey, man, look at me…” Rhett rested his hand on link’s shoulder, his voice quieted, and he held Link’s gaze steady, “... it was the best sleep I’ve had in weeks.”

“Yeah, me too,” Link whispered. The warmth of Rhett’s hand on his shoulder seemed to be traveling throughout his body and settling in his core. “... me too.” He let his gaze linger a little too long on Rhett’s face. Had his eyes gotten more green? They were beautiful. Maybe it was just the light coming in the kitchen window, but Link was sure he could sit there looking at them forever. 

Rhett pulled his hand away and cleared his throat and the tension, “Better start getting ready. I had Jenna bring a bunch of our studio clothes over. Yours should be in the closet in your office.”

“We’re filming two episodes today right?” Link asked as he headed down the hallway.

“Yep. Oh, and I had one of the PAs come in and do something special in the bathroom,” Rhett said.

Link gathered his clothes for the day, his Pie Hole shirt and a pair of navy joggers, and headed in to take a shower. 

“A bidet!” Link exclaimed. He leaned out the bathroom door and yelled down the hall, “I freaking love you man!”

Rhett couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He closed his eyes and let the butterflies in his stomach settle before he called back. “Love you too, bo.” It seemed so easy to say those words to Link now after being away from him for so long. He wanted to keep saying it everyday from now until forever.

* * *

  
  


Setting up the equipment had taken a lot longer than Rhett and Link had expected. It was lunch time before they were even ready to record anything. After a quick meal of PB&J sandwiches and fresh fruit the pair were ready to film. They got 2 episodes of GMM in the can using the same format they had for the “at home” shows. Stevie called in and produced while the guys did one explaining about filming from the Creative House and then a second episode where they played a game about celebrity quarantine tweets. Once the Mores were filmed and the thumbnails were shot, the trio discussed notes about the next days filming schedule and wished each other a good night, signing off for the day. 

* * *

Rhett cooked that evening. He grilled steaks and sweet potatoes on a new unit he had installed in the backyard and he tossed a salad with all the fixings. Link set the scene by playing music on the turntable in the living room. It was hooked up to a set of high quality speakers that could be heard throughout the house. He chose each album carefully trying to make Rhett smile wider with each song he played. 

When dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned, Link put on Lionel Richie’s  _ Hello  _ and looked at Rhett for his reaction. The smile Rhett gave him was everything he had been hoping for. 

Link was full as a tick and exhausted He rubbed his eyes and flopped down on the couch in the living room. 

“Gosh, today took way more effort than I thought it would,” Link said as he stretched out letting his legs flop open. 

Rhett pushed his knee aside and sat down next to him letting their legs press together. 

“Yeah, but now that it’s all set up, next time will be a breeze,” Rhett reassured Link by patting him on the knee.

“I guess,” Link said. He laid his head down on Rhett’s shoulder enjoying the closeness that had been taken from them so unexpectedly by the virus. “Is this okay?” He asked Rhett nervously.

Rhett’s breathing went shallow. Link’s silver hair felt like feathers against Rhett’s neck and the place where Link pressed into his side tingled. Rhett was so confused. He had pushed these feelings down decades ago. These sensations at being touched by Link. These thoughts of what else he and Link could be to each other. Those ideas had been dangerous. And now here they were again. 

“Yeah, ‘s okay,” Rhett replied quietly and let his hand rest on the knee he had been patting. Link curled further into him hugging his arm and holding on tight. The music seemed to circle around them. Rhett could remember all the times this song had played throughout their lives. All the different Link’s he had listened to it with. He had loved everyone of those Link’s just as much as he loved this one. The older they got the harder it was for Rhett to remember why he had never told any of them. They sat in peaceful silence until the song was finished.  Link’s eyelids were heavy. He could feel sleep pulling him under. 

“Let’s go to bed, Rhett.” Link stood and pulled Rhett up by the hand. They turned off the lights and stereo as a pair, before walking down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Link flicked the bedside lamp on and turned to find Rhett pulling his sweater and jeans off. Link followed suit. Neither one spoke for fear they would break the spell. The pair couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Link wanted to watch as Rhett revealed himself at this moment more than anything else in the world. And he wanted Rhett to watch him too. Link couldn’t deny the hungry look in Rhett’s eyes and the way it made heat bloom in his belly. Something that was once taboo felt allowed now. Link couldn’t put his finger on why, but he didn’t care.

Link pulled on a clean t-shirt and Rhett wore only sweats. They both slid under the covers and Link hugged Rhett’s arm just as he had on the couch. 

Rhett placed a small kiss on the top of Link’s head and whispered, “Goodnight, bo,” as they both drifted off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next 3 days went by much like the first two. During the day Rhett and Link filmed episodes of GMM or an Ear Biscuit. They did short form pieces for Instagram and filmed a bts of the Creative House setup for the Mythical Society.The pair were extremely pleased with the amount of content they were able to bank. They ordered take out or Rhett cooked dinner each day and Link provided music and picked out tv shows for them to binge. Their renewed physical connection continued as well and grew more comfortable with each passing day. Touching arms or sitting thigh to thigh became lingering hugs or one laying their head in the other’s lap while watching their nightly entertainment. It felt good to be together. It felt right to be so close. At night, their bed remained a place of comfort. They would stay up well after lights out making each other laugh and then wake in the morning with Link wrapped around Rhett as usual. 

It all made Link very nostalgic for their youth, the carefree way they would move through the world together. Times when they would spend entire days together, just to beg their parents if they could have a sleepover too. Back then they couldn’t get enough of each other. If one of them was doing something, they both were. Link loved that life. Being forced apart from Rhett for all those weeks of quarantine made it very clear to him just how much he needed the man in his life. Needed to be close to him. His body called for it. 

* * *

After a long day of filming new episodes and conducting a society AMA, it was time to record a car vlog. The weather had been questionable all day. Link could feel how muggy and thick the air was that morning when he had stepped out to grab the supplies Ellie had left on the porch for that day’s GMM episodes. Late afternoon brought the rain. The heavy clouds broke open and dumped buckets on the Burbank area. Rhett and Link raced to the Audi shielding their vlog cameras in their jackets until they could set them up safely on the dash of the car. The pair drove around their neighborhood. They answered questions fans had submitted jovially until one particular question caught Rhett’s eye and stopped him in his tracks. As Link turned the corner onto Vineland Ave, he noticed the nervous expression on Rhett’s face.

Rhett read the question slowly, “When is the last time you did the “I’m Dead” move?”

Link laughed, “Jeez we can never get away from that can we?”

Rhett blushed. The nerves he felt the past few days returned and took root in his chest. 

“It was on GMM right?” Link asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Rhett replied, “In a More episode.” 

Link looked at the camera on the dash, “And no he doesn’t do it to me anymore!” He let out a full belly laugh.

Rhett sat quietly. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck as they drove through the rain. He hoped the mythical beasts at home wouldn’t notice how embarrassed he was at the memories that were running through his mind. The “I’m Dead” move had always been more than just a wrestling move for Rhett. It had been a way to be close to Link without guilt. It had been a way to feel Link pressed close to his body and imagine what it would be like to rock into his best friend. Rhett could feel himself having a visceral response to the memories. Link under him in nothing but his boxers, wiggling around to break free from Rhett’s embrace. No doubt feeling Rhett’s erection pressed into his upper thigh, but having mercy on his friend and not mentioning it. Rhett tugged at his jeans in an attempt to give his increasingly hard cock somewhere to exist without incriminating itself.

“Did you hear me, Rhett?” Link asked loudly.

Rhett was startled out of his daydream. “Wh..what?”

“I asked why you always did the “I’m Dead” move on me when… OH SHIT!” 

The car hydroplaned across a lane of traffic. It slid on the water covering the street and fishtailed into the oncoming lane. Link regained control of his Audi quickly, but he was visibly shaken. Rhett was grateful for the distraction. He wouldn't have to answer that question which would surely open a can of worms. Link pulled over into a parking lot.

Rhett looked at the camera and spoke directly to the mythical beasts, “Well, we’re going to end this vlog before Link gets us killed. Hope you guys have enjoyed our new creative house content. Be on the lookout for more fun stuff in the coming days. Semper Curiosis.” He turned the camera off and looked over at Link.

“That was fucking scary,” Link exhaled deeply.

“You alright to drive back to the house?” Rhett asked. He placed a hand on Link’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Yeah, let me get some deep breaths and I’ll be okay.” Link patted Rhett’s hand and held it for a long moment before putting both hands back on the steering wheel. Link’s heart was racing not only at the near accident, but also at the intimacy of Rhett’s touch and the feelings of need the “I’m Dead” move elicited from him. It had always been a secret guilty pleasure. Feeling Rhett take control of him and press their bodies together had always been more than “just goofing around” to Link. 

When they got home the pair were still buzzing with nervous energy, that electric tingle that comes from something very bad almost happening, but you are thankfully spared from. Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off Link. He seemed to be watching his every move from his seat on the arm of the couch. The tension was thick. The muscles along Link’s shoulders twitched. 

“I’m freaking starving. We need to order more groceries. Nothing to eat in this house” Link said as he slammed a cabinet door and came into the living room to flop down on the couch. 

He opened an app on his phone and started naming restaurants they could order from.    
  


“I could cook.” Rhett said.

“Naw, man, I’m tired of your cooking,” the high winey tone of Link’s voice got under Rhett’s skin. 

“Well, then just order something,” Rhett tried to remain calm. 

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Link waved his phone in front of Rhett’s face.

Rhett swatted his arm out of the way and said, “How about that sushi place?” 

“Hell no. I’m not eating raw fish just cause you feel like it,” Link was being down right rude now. 

“You owe it to me after almost killing me in the car,” Rhett’s annoyance at Link’s behavior was becoming obvious. His skin felt too tight. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. 

Link jumped up from his seat. “That was an accident, asshole. Maybe if you would drive once in a while, you’d see it’s not so easy to film and drive at the same time.”

“Maybe if you’d pay attention to the road a little more we wouldn’t get in these situations.” Rhett approached Link slowly getting up in his face. Rhett knew he wasn’t really making sense now, but that’s not what this was about. Rhett could see what was really going on. This was about Link feeling out of control because of what happened on the road, knowing that they could have both been hurt because of his actions. 

“Fuck you, Rhett!” 

Before Link could finish the sentence he felt Rhett’s arms around him and his body being forced to the ground. Rhett was everywhere and all around him at once. Pushing him into the rug that lay in front of the couch. Link wiggled hard to get away. He was face down struggling to get some kind of leverage. He kicked his legs and tried to roll, but Rhett grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor next to Link’s head. 

“I’m dead,” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear. 

Link couldn't help but shiver. Rhett’s beard was tickling the shell of his ear and his warm breath ghosted over Link’s cheek.

“Get off, Rhett!” Link shouted as loud as he could with the big man pressing down on him. He tugged his arms to no avail.

“Can’t I’m dead,” Rhett calmly said once again.

Link huffed and puffed. He hooked a foot around one of Rhett’s knees and tried to pull his leg out from under him. He only managed to spread his legs wider forcing Rhett to settle further into the cradle of his legs. Link continued to struggle, bucking his hips up in the hopes of throwing the larger man off. Instead he found himself pressing against something hard and warm. Link froze. The shape was unmistakable and familiar. Link had felt this many times before when he and Rhett would tussle on the floor of their bedrooms or dorm. Then he chose to ignore it, too afraid of what it meant, but now after their time apart and the fact that they could have been separated forever in the accident earlier today, he needed it. Link needed to feel alive here and now with Rhett. 

Link pushed against Rhett’s straining cock again. This time slower and more deliberately. He stopped fighting against Rhett’s hold and rolled his hips in a rhythmic wave. All the blood in Link’s body rushed to his dick as Rhett couldn’t help but let out a faint moan. 

Rhett pushed his weight down on Link. “Be still,” he growled in Link’s ear. 

Link got some leverage and rolled his hips again, this time rubbing his own hard cock against the carpeted floor beneath him. He gasped at how good it felt. The stimulation, the power, the desire welling up inside of him, all of it was intoxicating. He needed to let Rhett know how much he missed him, how he couldn’t live his life without him.

“Let me roll over, Rhett,” he asked calmly.

Rhett released his hold on Link’s wrists and started to pull back when Link rolled to his back and grabbed Rhett’s forearms. Link was completely surrounded by Rhett’s body and he loved it. He put his thigh between Rhett’s legs and slid it slowly up the ridge of Rhett’s erection. 

Rhett’s eyes went glassy and his mouth hung open. Link continued grinding against Rhett’s clothed cock, but Rhett was deathly still. The feeling of Link rubbing against his body was more than he had ever fantasized it would be, but he was still not sure what was happening. 

“What are you doing, Link?” Rhett whispered.

“What I shoulda done a long time ago,” Link replied, “isn’t this what we really wanted to do all those times before?” Link pressed his own sizable bulge up into Rhett’s thigh. 

Rhett looked down and saw the tent at the front of Link’s joggers. He let out a filthy moan and grabbed Link’s warm thigh. He instinctively wrapped Link’s long leg around his hip opening Link up even wider. Rhett ground down hard into the smaller man and felt the overwhelming sensation of their cocks pressing together. 

“Oh gosh,” Rhett felt the world spin around him. His heart was racing. He couldn’t keep himself from rutting down into Link, setting a pace that made a steady stream of filthy pour out from the smaller man’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Rhett, that’s it. So good,” Link couldn’t stop the words. His hands roamed across Rhett’s chest and back relishing in the feel of the muscles as they flexed under his clothes. Rhett groaned into Link’s neck when he reached down and grabbed two handfuls of his ass. Link’s hips snapped up and he shamelessly grinded himself into Rhett’s body.

Rhett’s dick was so hard it was throbbing. He could feel himself getting close. The head of his cock caught against Link’s everytime they slid against each other and it made the wet spot on his jeans grow. Link was so pliable in Rhett's arms. He placed a hand behind Link’s neck and held him so they could look each other in the eye when they finally fell over the edge. Link was so lewd like this, so beautiful and desperate putting his hands all over Rhett’s body. It’s exactly as Rhett imagined it would be and so much more. 

Rhett’s hands felt like they were scorching Link’s skin. He reached up and got a hand in Rhett’s curls and in the middle of all this feral madness Link took a moment to caress Rhett’s face. He rubbed a thumb across Rhett’s cheek bone tenderly. Rhett turned his face into Link’s palm and grunted through his orgasm, moaning out Link’s name as he came in his jeans. Link had never seen or heard anything more beautiful. He let out a breathy moan and arched his back climaxing as well. 

Rhett went still above Link and their eyes searched each other’s face for any sign of what the other was thinking. Before anyone could speak and ruin this magical thing between them, Rhett pulled Link up into a deep kiss that was 30 years in the making.


	4. Chapter 4

Kissing Link was like opening up the floodgates, once Rhett started he couldn't stop. They laid on the floor making out like teenagers for what seemed like hours while the storm raged on outside. Hands and tongues exploring skin that had long been forbidden. Rhett couldn't seem to take his hands off Link’s plump rear and Link couldn’t stop himself from tugging on Rhett’s curls which drew a deep growl out of Rhett. Link felt it in his toes. Their bodies responded to the other’s touch as if it was second nature, mouths dragging across hot skin, hands pulling each other into position. It was a lot, but now that they had this taste they only wanted more.

Link pushed Rhett into the bedroom door as they wrestled their way down the hallway. Their mouths were too occupied to allow their brains to pay close attention to what they were doing. Link had a grip on Rhett’s collar and kept him pulled down to his level so their lips never broke contact. Rhett turned and shoved Link onto their bed, landing on top of the smaller man. He hovered over Link and took in his face. It was a mixture of need and tenderness. Rhett could see every year they had spent together, but apart, reflected in Link’s blue eyes. 

“Do you want this Link?” Rhett asked quietly, afraid if he spoke too loud he would scare off this thing between them. 

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his mind. When he opened them again he saw nothing, but the man he had loved for so many years above him, offering him a world of possibilities he never knew existed. 

“Yes, Rhett, I’ve wanted this for longer than am I am comfortable admitting right now.” 

Rhett rolled to his side and held Link tight to his chest. 

“I love you. You know I love you?” Rhett spoke softly into Link’s hair. The pain was evident in Rhett’s voice.

Link let out a sob. “Damn it, Rhett, you can’t be serious. I’ve loved you my whole life and you wait this long to tell me. All the time we wasted. All the...” He punched at Rhett’s chest out of frustration.

Rhett tipped Link’s chin up and kissed him quiet. He kissed the tears off Link’s cheeks. 

“We’re not waiting anymore, baby.” Rhett’s voice dropped, “Let me show you how serious I am. Let me make love to you.” 

Link nodded and whispered his yesses into the warm skin of Rhett’s neck. 

The pair took their time undressing each other. Relishing in having the permission to touch and be touched. As it was on their first night, Link put on a show for Rhett, kissing every part of Rhett’s body that he revealed and dragging his fingertips over Rhett’s skin so slowly it drew goosebumps to the surface. And when Rhett laid Link back on the bed and slid his pants over his tiny hips, Link couldn’t help but wiggle and moan in the way he could tell Rhett loved. The bigger man’s eyes grew darker and he lowered himself onto the bed. Link gasped at the feeling of Rhett, hot and heavy against him. His body begged for attention, grinding into Rhett with a soft groan. 

“Make me feel good, Rhett” Link said as he pressed a kiss into Rhett’s hair. 

Rhett reached up and pulled Link down into a messy kiss. He engulfed Link’s waist with one hand and used the other to keep himself from crushing the smaller man below him. 

“God you feel so good in my hands,” Rhett was practically growling, the need was so intense now.

Link rubbed against Rhett’s thigh again. He was practically humming he was wound so tightly. Any touch of fingertips or brush of lips would set him off. Rhett gripped Link’s thigh and rolled them both so Link settled on his lap. He drug his hands up Link’s thighs and gripped his backside in two large hands. Link relaxed into this position. He allowed himself to rock slowly in a steady rhythm. Their hard cocks still wrapped in their boxer briefs barely rubbing against each other. Rhett leaned forward and teased a nipple with his tongue. Link’s pink bud hardened for him and Rhett sucked it into his mouth. 

With his head thrown back Link moaned low, “Oh, baby, yes.”

Rhett was struck by how deep and throaty Link’s voice became and it made him buck his hips up into the smaller man as he continued to lick his way across Link’s chest. 

Rhett knew he wouldn't last long with Link putting on such a show, so he asked one more time to make sure, “Link… can we… can I?”

“Yeeees,” Link flipped them again and kissed Rhett deeply. Rhett fit so well between Link’s legs. Link’s heartbeat picked up at the gentle caress of Rhett’s hand on his cheek. He gave a small nod in the hopes of calming Rhett’s nerves more than his own. 

Rhett pushed open Link’s toned thighs with a warm hand. The sight of Link’s bulge showing against his boxers made his head spin. Rhett dipped a hand in and grasped the hard prize he found there. Link was smooth and firm in his hand. Rhett began to pump Link with confidence.

“Jesus, Link, you’re so big,” Rhett was barely able to get it out he was so in awe. He placed wet kiss along the column of Link’s neck. Link turned and groaned into the pillow under his head. His hand slid up Rhett’s thigh and palmed at the bulge that had formed in his briefs. He squeezed Rhett hard and teased across the head of his cock.

“So thick,” Link hissed. 

“Yeah, baby, it’s hard for you. Gonna feel good when I stretch you out,” Rhett was crazy with desire letting the lewd words slip from his mouth.

“Fuck, Rhett, do it,” Link moaned and pushed Rhett’s boxers down his hips. 

Rhett stood up and finished taking his shorts off as he watched Link reveal himself as well. Rhett’s mouth went dry. He had seen Link before, but never like this. His cock was rock hard and dripping, long and lean with a pink head that made Rhett feel a deep burn low in his belly. He wanted to get his hands on it, his mouth on it. Rhett was ready to do whatever Link wanted and thank him for the privilege. 

Link’s eyes were inky black. He was feeling so much in the moment. All of his senses were firing on one hundred. Rhett was the center of his universe right now as he had always been. All Link wanted was to share himself with the man he loved. He reached down and stroked his cock.    
  


“Come on, what ya waiting for, bo?” Link asked, a small teasing smile on his lips.

Rhett watched as the head disappeared in Link’s fist on each stroke, leaving a wet mess on his fingers as he went. Before Link knew what happened Rhett was on him, kissing into his mouth sweetly and pressing a finger to Link’s tight pucker. Link short circuited then. The pressure felt so good. He was lost in the sensations when he heard Rhett saying something.

“Lube... we need something?” 

Link blinked several times to clear his mind. “My bag, my toiletries.”

“You brought lube?” Rhett asked, surprised.

Link blushed even more, if it was possible. He made a jerking off motion with his hand and the apples of Rhett’s cheeks revealed the smile hidden beneath his beard. Rhett hopped up and tossed aside clothes and shoes until he found the leather tote. Once he had the bottle in hand he quickly made his way back to his love. 

Rhett had never anticipated the night would go this way. Even when they kissed earlier he had no idea any of this would ever be possible. And now with the way Link was moving underneath him blushing all the way up his neck, spreading his legs open with the desire to be filled, there was no denying what was going to happen. 

Rhett coated his fingers in the cold, wet lube and pressed the tips to Link’s hole. Link gasped and clenched the sheets in his fists. Rhett rubbed back and forth across the tender folds of skin increasing his pressure with each pass. Link’s eyes rolled back in his head. Rhett could tell this was absolutely wrecking Link by the way his legs fell apart even wider and the filthy moans he made. Rhett switched to a circular motion and slowly slid the tip of one finger in. He was met with resistance and slowed to let Link adjust. Rhett rubbed the back of Link’s thigh to calm him and help him relax his muscles. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Rhett praised Link and felt the grip on his finger loosen allowing him to slide in the whole way. He was buried in Link up to the last knuckle. Rhett bent down to kiss at Link’s knee as he began to pump his finger in and out. After the initial resistance, Link was able to get used to the feeling of being full quickly and one finger was not enough. He moaned loudly and gripped Rhett’s forearm. 

“Need more,” Link was starting to push back against Rhett’s finger.

With a nod of his head Rhett pushed in another finger. Link’s body took everything Rhett had to give greedily. Link hissed through his teeth, shuddering at the feeling of the second finger. And when Rhett curled them it drove Link crazy. The groan he made into Rhett’s ear was a plea.

“Fuck, Rhett.“ 

Rhett fucked Link with his fingers like there was nothing he ever wanted to do more. If he could do only this forever he would see the pleasure wash over Link’s face again and again. Desperate moans fell from Link’s mouth as he gripped Rhett’s shoulders. Link was so loud like this. Rhett’s dick was aching and he squeezed it to keep from cumming here and now. 

“Please, Rhett.”

Rhett pushed Link’s thighs open even wider as he pumped himself with more lube. He leaned down and kissed Link again while he pressed his cock to the entrance he had just worked so hard to open. Rhett slowly pushed in, panting and grunting into Link’s neck. It was so much. Link was a mess of filthy words and he tensed around Rhett’s cock.

“So tight, Link… have to relax,” Rhett could only speak in half sentences now, the sensations so strong they punched the air out of his body. Rhett rubbed a hand over Link’s belly as he waited. Beautiful Link. His Link.

The stretch was so much, but it was good too. Link forced himself to relax his muscles. He took a deep breath and pushed against Rhett trying to draw more of him in. The love he felt for Rhett was irresistible just like the need to have Rhett fully seated inside his body. Before he was even in all the way Rhett began to pump in and out in little thrusts, coaxing Link to open up and take as much as he could. 

“Fuck, fuck,“ Link swore. 

He gasped wetly as the pace of Rhett’s thrusts increased. Each movement drove him deeper, stealing Link’s breath. He tightened his grip on Rhett’s back. He cried out, “Rheeeett,” as the other man moaned.

Rhett kept his pace, his cock pumping in and out of Link’s ass. He leaned down and sucked a purple bruise onto Link’s neck marking him.

“ _ Mine _ ” Rhett thought. 

Rhett leaned back on the bed and grasped Link’s lean thighs pushing them up to his chest, so he could stroke even deeper. Link’s weeping cock laid on his stomach making a mess as it bounded along with Rhett's thrusts. Rhett pulled himself out fully before plunging back in. Link was practically screaming now. Rhett was hitting him so deep, stroking over that special spot inside Link that made everything go white with pleasure. Link’s glasses bounced on his nose as Rhett fucked into him deep and hard. 

Link could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He knew he could cum from this alone. He pulled Rhett down to slot their mouths together as he climaxed, covering his belly in stripes of pearly white cum. Rhett rubbed his dick hard and slow inside of Link’s warmth, hips twitching as he felt Link spill all over their stomachs. At that, Rhett forced himself to pull out, cumming all over the fine hair that dusted the bottom of Link’s stomach, panting as he looked over the mess they had made together. 

Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off Link’s face. The happiness, the contentment there was beautiful. Link reached up asking Rhett to hold him without using words. The pair laid with their legs entwined and their hearts beating as one. 

“I love you, Rhett,” tears sparkled on Link’s dark eyelashes.

Rhett’s eyes were full of devotion. He pulled Link closer and managed to choke out through his own tears, “Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

The next week went by in a blur. Rhett and Link spent their days creating content and their nights exploring each other's bodies. All the years of denying their feelings and desires bubbled over into an uncontrollable urge to see and taste and feel. They “needed” to experience these things or their longing would drive them mad. There was no going back now. Rhett knew he should feel guilty, especially as he lay between Link’s thighs with his mouth full and ignoring the buzzing of his wife’s phone calls on the nightstand, but he didn’t. Link had always been there. Before there were children or wives, before there was a crew or company, there had been Link. He came first in Rhett’s world. It was unspoken, but obvious to anyone who knew them. 

The pair had taken the day off and enjoyed time together reading and watching movies. The domesticity of it all tugged at Link’s heart and left him with a feeling of wistfulness. After a dinner of grilled steak and baked potatoes, they made their way to their bed. It wasn’t long before Rhett found a special spot on Link’s ribs that made him giggle and squirm with delight. He had Link’s t-shirt off and was nipping and licking at it as he lay against the smaller man’s body when Link decided to force the conversation they had been dancing around for days. 

“What are we gonna do?” Link whispered as Rhett’s mouth worked over his skin. 

“Well first, I’m gonna let you suck my dick until it’s nice and wet and then I’m gonna flip you over and fuck you with it,” Rhett teased as his hand worked to unbutton Link’s jeans.

“That’s not what I meant.” The pair went quiet. “About us… what are we gonna do about this?” Link said as he placed his hand on Rhett’s heart and then his own. 

Rhett paused for a beat and then continued kissing his way across Link’s stomach. “Well, I've been thinkin’ about it and I’m absolutely not giving this up,” he said with quiet confidence. He wrapped his arms around Link’s midsection and buried his face in the warm softness of his belly. “I cant... It would kill me to go back to how things were,” he said quietly. Rhett could feel a lump forming in his throat at the thought of losing Link in this way.

“Good, I’m glad we agree on that,” Link said with a sigh of relief as he ran his fingers gently through the soft curls on his lover’s head. His body relaxed into Rhett’s arms. “That’s all I needed to hear. We’ll work the rest out eventually, whatever that looks like, but for now I want to feel you on my tongue.”

Link put his hand on the back of Rhett’s neck encouraging him to come closer. He used his other hand to trace the features of the face before him, across eyebrows and down cheek bones. “You’re amazing,” Link sighed out quietly before meeting Rhett’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and warm. Link was driving the action and he wanted to make sure Rhett knew how safe and happy he felt. He deepened the kiss, licking into Rhett’s mouth and drawing out soft moans. He sat up and pushed Rhett onto his back. The taller man would let himself be manhandled into whatever position Link wanted as long as it meant those skilled hands stayed on his body. Link reached down and squeezed Rhett’s cock through his jeans. The denim was rough on his fingers, but his mouth watered at the promise of the velvety softness that he knew was beneath. Rhett couldn’t stop the groan that he made when Link began rhythmically squeezing his shaft. The pressure made it swell even more until Rhett was hard and leaking at the tip. 

“Maybe you should take your pants off, bo. You’re making a mess.” Link wore a mischievous smile as he rubbed his thumb across the growing wet spot.

Rhett did not have to be asked twice. He popped the button on his jeans and slid them down his thighs with the quickness. 

“No underwear?” Link feigned a look of shock. “Why, Mr. McLaughlin, I’m scandalized,” he said in his best southern belle accent. 

Rhett flushed up his neck. Of all the things he and Link had done in the past week, this was what he is embarrassed of, being caught bare underneath his jeans. The irony was not lost on Rhett. Link had mercy and didn’t tease him any further, instead taking Rhett in his hand. “You have a beautiful cock,” he said as he stroked it from root to tip. Link looked up at Rhett through his thick, dark eyelashes and Rhett felt as if his heart had stopped. They’d fooled around a lot this week, but Rhett still didn’t know what it was like to be fully seated between those pink lips. It was a fantasy he’d had since highschool and he was a little dizzy knowing that it was about to come true. 

Link kissed all around Rhett’s inner thighs and across his hips. He teased the soft skin on Rhett’s lower belly with his lips and licked a long stripe down the trail that led to the bush of curly dark blonde hair between Rhett’s legs. He buried his nose there and took a deep breath of the clean, musky scent that was pure Rhett. The lewd act left Rhett a moaning mess. His hard cock bobbed with every flex of his ab muscles, but Link still ignored it. He focused instead on the heavy sac that hung between Rhett’s legs. Link lapped and sucked at the sensitive skin there relishing in the way it made Rhett squirm and grab the bed sheets in his fists. 

“Damn, Link. You sure you never done this before?” Rhett slipped deeper into his southern accent as he lost control of himself.

“Nah, just thought about it a million times.” Link puffed out a breath of warm air against Rhett’s wet thighs as he laughed. It made Rhett shiver. 

Link scooted himself up higher so his mouth was centered right over Rhett’s cock. He barely touched the head with a series of small kitten licks that set Rhett’s hips to rocking. Link touched and teased Rhett with his tongue. When he found the spot underneath Rhett’s glans and rubbed his tongue back and forth over the nerve bundle repeatedly, Rhett unleashed a slew of dirty talk that made even Link blush.

“Fuck… Link… your tongue is like magic… want it everywhere… on my balls… in my ass…,” Rhett panted out his most erotic confessions, “want to fuck you so hard… cum in your throat… on your face… hmmmm.” Rhett couldn’t finish his thoughts because his words had been stolen by Link’s mouth as he wrapped his lips around the head of Rhett’s hard shaft and slid down as far as he could go. Link bobbed his head up and down. Rhett’s hips thrust into Link’s mouth on every downward stroke and Link didn’t hesitate to take all of what Rhett had to give him. Rhett put his hands in Link’s hair, not to hold him in place, but to feel the way his lover’s body worked him over. He showed such enthusiasm for sucking Rhett off. Link kept eye contact as he let a long line of spit fall from his mouth to Rhett’s cock before he sunk back down to swallow around his shaft. He left half moon watermarks on Rhett’s tanned belly as he sucked at Rhett’s body like it was life giving. He slipped a hand down to the warm damp sac between Rhett’s legs. He massaged and tugged at it gently in time with the motion of his mouth, humming when it pulled the long moans from Rhett’s throat that he was searching for. Link sucked dick like it was an artform and Rhett was his muse. Rhett could feel his climax approaching. There was no way he was going to last very long when Link was giving him the best blow job of his life. 

He let go of Link’s hair and grunted out, “I’m gonna cum… cumming, baby.”

Link pulled off and pumped fast with his hand. Rhett was wet and slippery and the velvet slide on his palm was almost enough to make Link finish untouched. Now that his mouth was empty, Link couldn’t keep quiet.

“Yeah, bo, give it to me. Let me see. Wanna see you shoot all over my hand. Make a mess of me… wanna taste it.”

With those words, Rhett let out a loud growl and fell over the edge painting his own belly with white stripes. He rocked his hips into Link’s tight grip and rode the aftershocks watching his cum dribble over Link’s fingers and onto his own shaft. They were a sticky, beautiful mess. Link brought his own hand to his mouth and licked it clean. He swiped two fingers through the mess on Rhett's stomach and held them up to his lover’s mouth. Rhett grabbed Link’s hand by the wrist and sucked on his fingers before pulling the smaller man up his body so they could share a deep kiss. 

“I love you so much, Link” Rhett whispered into the silver hair of the man resting on his chest. 

“Always,” Link replied. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
